Refinishing surfaces that are subject to severe and frequent washing, such as bath tubs, sinks and tile, require a coating that will impart unique characteristics. The coating must provide a hard, protective and long-lasting durable finish to the surface of the coated substrate. Additionally, the coating must adhere to the fiberglass, porcelain, glazed ceramic tile, and countertop laminate materials that typically comprise these substrates. Finally, the coating must impart desired aesthetics such as color and glossiness to the coated substrate.
Conventional coating compositions used to refinish such surfaces may include an alkyd or epoxy resin. However, these compositions may require long drying times or provide inadequate physical or aesthetic characteristics. For example, conventional coatings may provide insufficient hardness or a coating that yellows or does not achieve an adequate gloss level. Yellowing and gloss are especially important properties for bathtubs, sinks and tile as a glossy, white color is often desired. Therefore, a coating composition to refinish surfaces that provides a quick drying time, adequate hardness and durability, and appropriate aesthetic features is desired.